3 Times Quinn Fabray Fell for Mike Chang
by wanderingninjas
Summary: And one time he fell for her. Quinn Fabray has always been in love with Mike Chang, even if only subconsciously.


**Full Title: **3 Times Quinn Fabray Fell for Mike Chang and the One Time He Fell For Her

**Author: **GleeLover77

**Rating: **PG

**Spoiler: **Preggers

**Length: **One chapter, four parts

**Summary: **Quinn Fabray has always loved Mike Chang, even if it's in the back of her mind.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, or any of its characters or plotlines. If only…

**Author's Note: **I'm currently working on an actual story of Quinn and Mike that I highly

encourage you to check out. This is just something to fill up time with. It has

nothing to do with my other story.

* * *

It was third grade, and Quinn was new in Lima. Her dad had just been transferred here from Chicago, and she already despised the tiny town. Today was her first day at school and the little blonde girl was terrified. She clung to her mother's hand as she was guided down the hallway to Mrs. Romanelli's classroom.

"Mom? What if my teacher is mean? What if the other children are mean? What if I can't make any friends?" Quinn whimpered to her mother yet again.

Judy Fabray tried to turn her grimace of irritation into a smile of reassurance. "Oh, Quinnie. Haven't we been over this? You'll be perfectly fine."

Quinn sighed. As many times as her mother reassured her, she could never bring herself to believe she would be okay. Something about her mother's tone just made it _thatmuch_ harder. Her breath caught when they finally arrived at the door of Mrs. Romanelli's classroom. The other children were pouring in, chatting and laughing. A new wave of fear washed over her. How would she ever be able to make any friends?

Mrs. Fabray stopped at the door to talk to Mrs. Romanelli. Still attached to her mother's arm, Quinn peered around her to look into the classroom. There was a group of girls that appeared to be arguing in the center of the room, including a loud brunette, an airy looking blonde, a sassy Latina, and a stocky African American girl. Quinn had been taught from a young age that stocky was the polite word to use for a fat person. Her parents were ever vigilant with manners, even if they could really care less about "less than perfect" people.

Quinn could also see a small gang of boys goofing off near the door. They were playing with a small foam football. Instantly, Quinn could tell these were the popular boys, the kind she had disliked so much in Chicago. There was a handsome boy with long messy hair, one with a Mohawk, another with glasses that were just nerdy enough to be cool, an African American boy, and an Asian one. The last boy looked at her for a moment and smiled nicely. Shyly, Quinn smiled back.

"Quinn? You can go inside now." Her mother's voice interrupted her observations. Too afraid to say anything, she quickly hugged her mother's legs and then followed the teacher into the classroom.

Mrs. Romanelli smiled down kindly at her. "Sit anywhere you like, Quinn." The girl breathed in quickly and then scampered off to a seat behind an Asian girl who sat quietly reading a book.

"Hey! That's my seat! Move, newbie!" The command came from the Latina girl, who glared down at Quinn. Too afraid to protest, she grabbed her books and slipped off to another desk in the back of the room. Quinn laid her head down on the desk and tried not to cry. All her worst fears were coming true already.

Then she heard the clunk of books being set down on the desk next to her. "Hi. I'm Mike. Do you mind if I sit here?" The handsome Asian boy was standing at the desk, watching her with kind eyes.

"N-n-no. Of course not. I'm Quinn," she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn," the boy smiled, and Quinn couldn't help but smile back. _Maybe those popular boys aren't so bad after all_, she thought. _Maybe I _can_ make friends._

It was, of course, this kind of thinking that eventually led Quinn to become the most popular girl in school. And the meanest. And the Head Cheerio. And eventually, pregnant. But that's a story for another time.

It was also the first time Quinn fell for Mike Chang.

* * *

Quinn sat in the Theodore Roosevelt Middle School library, near the verge of tears. She had a geometry test next period, and she was certain she was going to fail. For the last ten minutes or so, she had been working at a proof that seemed impossible. Her brain hurt just looking at it. After one more attempt to reason with it, Quinn finally broke into tears. She could not fail a test. She was perfect Quinn Fabray, daughter of perfect Russell and Judy Fabray, and little sister to perfect Kristen Fabray. Failure was not a vocabulary word in the Fabray household. Instead of trying to be reasonable, she just thanked God that she this was Friday and she didn't have to wear her Froot Loops uniform, or else Coach Rue would kill her for staining it with her tears. And then, just as she was wallowing in her self pity, she heard the voice of the one person she had hoped would not find her here. Mike Chang.

"Hey Quinn, are you alright?"

A lot had changed since that first day of third grade. Quinn had quickly learned to dominate her peers, for example. Santana Lopez had learned Quinn was the one girl she couldn't control, and so became her best friend instead. Brittany Pierce completed their trio. Rachel Berry was no longer the most popular girl in the grade. Instead, she was likely the least. Mercedes Jones was a nobody now. Tina Cohen remained on the outside of socialization. The gang of boys remained the pretty much the same though, except for Artie Abrams. He had been immediately rejected the moment he came to school stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Finn Hudson, Noah/Puck Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang tormented him and Kurt Hummel, that boy with the freakishly high voice that had moved here a year or so ago. But Quinn always got the feeling Finn and Mike never liked doing it. The only thing that hadn't truly changed was Quinn's feelings for Mike.

She was still very much in love with him.

Okay, so maybe she went through phases where she crushed on or even went out with the other popular boys. But Mike remained the only one she hadn't went out with or even kissed. And it would just figure he would be the one she loved. But anyway.

"I-i-im-m freaking out here Mike. I can't figure out this damn proof. I'm about to fail Mr. Hunsaker's test, I know it," Quinn gasped, while desperately trying to dry her tears.

"Maybe I can help. Which problem is it?" he offered. Quinn's heart lifted.

"N-n-number sixteen."

"Lemme see it." Mike sat down next to hear and pulled her book over to him. His eyes scanned it for a moment.

"You know, Q, it's really not that hard. You're just panicking yourself into thinking you can't do it. I know you can. I've seen you do harder problems," Mike said. He grabbed her pencil and drew up a new chart in her notebook.

"You've got the basics down pat. Angle one is congruent to angle two, ray PE bisects angle APN, NE bisects ANP. All given. You got that. What's tripping you up now?" he asked.

Quinn bit her lip. She knew it was true that she had done harder problems, but this one just didn't make sense. "I can't figure out what to do next."

"Okay. Well, you have to use supplements and more bisection to prove congruency. I'll give you a hint. The final reason is an Addition Property. See if you can get it now."

Fearful, she took the pencil back from him and started to write. Five minutes or so later, she pushed a finished proof towards Mike. "Is that right?"

After looking it over for a moment, Mike smiled. "It's perfect. You'll be fine, Quinn."

Confidence restored, Quinn flashed her Head Cheerleader Smile ™ at him. "Thanks Mike. This really means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Q. I'm happy to help." With another wide smile, he stood and left. Quinn's mouth hung open slightly, pissed off. She had just been about to suggest they hang out (or make out) together sometime. Somehow, whenever she was about to do this, Mike just slipped out of her grasp. Damn his escaping talents.

An hour later, Quinn passed the test with flying colors, as Mr. Hunsaker would later put it. With a broad smile pasted on her face, she handed the test to him.

Little did Quinn know, passing this test would allow her the confidence to pass all her other math tests. Passing all the other tests would get her into Honors math courses at William McKinley High School. One day in sophomore year, she was going to take home an Honors Trig test that she actually had failed. Her parents would yell themselves hoarse at her. After crying in her room awhile, she would take the car (despite only having a permit) to drive around town. She would end up in front of a Seven Eleven where Puck stood, trying to get either a) a beer or b) a cougar. Instead, he would settle for her. One hour later, she would be pregnant. But again, that's a story for another time.

The other thing that happened as she handed that test to Mr. Hunsaker was far more positive. Quinn fell for Mike Chang all over again.

* * *

After slamming her locker door shut, Quinn put her head down and tried to force her way through the crowd to that dreaded Trigonometry class. But being pregnant meant that she no longer had the power to part the crowd like the Red Sea. She was running late as it was and Mr. Tonck's classroom was all the way down the long hallway from her locker.

After finally breaking free from the masses, Quinn began to speed walk. If only she had looked up. She might have seen the Slushie Azimio threw at her feet, intended to make her slip. And she did. As Quinn's head slammed into the lockers, the laughs of the hockey players seemed far away, not just from physical injury, but from emotional pain. Quinn just sat there until they left and the bell had rung.

She buried her head in lap but did not cry. Not much had changed even since eighth grade. Except that of course she was no longer the most popular girl in school. Or the meanest. Or the Head Cheerio. Quinn was alone except for Glee Club. But even there, she was still left on the outside. At least they supported her though.

Quinn's eyes had just been starting to drift shut when she heard the same words that she did two years ago that indirectly had caused her to be here.

"Hey, Quinn! Are you alright?" Only this time Mike said them with much more urgency and concern, she noted.

"I'm fine, Mike."

He snorted. "You've got to be kidding yourself, Q. You're sitting here in a pile of slushie with another one all over you and you've got this dazed look in your eyes. You are not fine."

Surprised, Quinn looked down. Sure enough, another slushie covered her dress. When had that happened? Regardless, she couldn't muster up enough energy to care.

"Oh. Well. Hmm. Maybe I'm not okay," the girl said. The words sounded far away, as if another person were speaking instead of herself.

"No shit, Q. Come on. Let's go to the nurse," he ordered, trying to lift her up.

"No, no, it's fine though Mike, I don't want to go to the nurse."

"You crazy girl. You are going, no questions asked. Now give me a hand here and stand up," he commanded. Quinn studied him for a moment. Despite everything with Finn and Puck, she still liked him quite a lot, she realized. Regardless, Quinn still shook her head. He sighed with frustration, and then, surprisingly, scooped the pregnant girl up in his arms. She considered protesting, but then realized that it was too nice of a feeling in his strong arms. Instead, she just leaned her head into his shoulder and shut her eyes.

"Thanks, Mike," she mumbled.

"Like I've told you. Anytime," he said. Quinn smiled into his shoulder and drifted off.

Her last coherent thought was that she still loved Mike.

Her next coherent thought after waking up in the hospital was that her stomach felt empty. And she still loved Mike.

* * *

I looked down into the sleeping face of the girl I had only just realized I loved. The doctors had entrusted me to tell her that her baby was born. Suddenly furious, I buried my head into my hands and wanted to scream. How does the placenta detach just from her hitting her head into the lockers and falling to the floor? What kind of freak episode was this? At least the little girl had survived the birthing process, even if she was in intensive care for being born two months too soon, with little chance of survival. If there was one thing I knew, Quinn loved that baby. This was going to destroy her.

Her eyes flickered open. "Quinn. Your baby has been born." There. I said it. Just spit it out.

"I knew it," she mumbled. "Is she okay?"  
"No. She's in intensive care," I whispered. I watched as Quinn's tears began to fall. I saw her pain during the next days as she was forced to give up the child to parents who could afford to try and keep her alive. I watched as Quinn's body slowly began to heal. I watched her pain, and it became my pain. It was me who took Quinn home from the hospital.

And I think it was me who took Quinn in my arms and told her I loved her. And then kissed her. All I'm sure of is that the heartbroken girl in my arms said she loved me too. That was all that really mattered. Even if it did seem like I was still only observing.

I do know that I have my work cut out for me. Quinn has an incredible amount of baggage. It's going to take a huge amount of understanding to be with her.

But if that's what it takes to love Quinn Fabray, then so be it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know the ending sucked. But I've never written in Mike's perspective before and I really needed to get this done. If you really think it needs fixing, tell me so and I'll do so and repost it. And of course positive reviews are welcome too. Any kind of reviews!

Reviews make the world go round.


End file.
